Vibration
This element is a fusion of Earth and Gravity, along with a cost of 500 Diamonds. Its special abilities are area damage and high damage Spells Shivering Slam User grows large fists and charges up insane power, then releases it on the ground sending a huge vibrating wave to follow your mouse cursor. The user's fists grow very large and get charged with insane power. Once the user's fists are fully charged, the user will slam their fists on the ground, creating a large vibrating wave. The wave will follow your mouse cursor, (similar to Corrisive stream) dealing high damage. Players NEARBY the caster will be damaged by the slam. Damage: 370-385 (bast) 75 (slam if players are nearby) | Cool down: 8 Seconds | Mana cost: 300 Cost: 600 Shards Cavern Tremors User sends vibrations to the ground deep below them, which creates tremors above the ground in which any player struck by the vibration will be overwhelmed with pain. User will send a wave of vibrations deep below the surface. Once it reaches the cavern layer, it causes spikes to fall down inside the caves, sending tremors to the surface, and if a player is struck by one of the tremors, they will be overwhelmed with high amounts of damage which makes the enemy's screen a dark red color. Damage: 275-300 Enemy can be hit up to 5 times | Amount of tremors: 5 Tremors will appear in random spots around the caster | Cool down: 10 Seconds | Mana cost: 450 | Cost: 750 Shards Vibrating Grappler User rises above the ground and shoots forward a vibrating hook that hooks onto the ground or a player. If you hook onto a player, it will allow you to cast another hook to travel farther, and can be done up to 3 times. The user rises above the ground, and shoots a vibrating hook that can grapple the ground or a player, launching you to your mouse cursor. If you grapple a player, the player will be hit with medium damage, and allows you to shoot another hook to another location. Damage: 180-200 | Cool down: 5 Seconds | Mana cost: 350 | Cost: 900 Shocked Spheres User hovers spheres of vibrating particles around them self for a short amount a time, before launching them towards their mouse cursor, dealing high damage on direct impact, and low area damage. User will hover 8 vibrating spheres that will circle above their head for a short amount of time. You are able to move while the spheres are hovering above you. You will launch the spheres towards their mouse cursor, dealing high damage if they are hit by the bullet`s explosion, and will ONLY deal low damage if they are not hit by the explosion. Damage: 70 (if hit by explosion) 40 (if not hit by explosion) | Cool down: 6 Seconds | Mana cost: 300 | Cost: 1050 Hell-Sent Gifts User vibrates in rage, creating cracks in the ground. Those cracks will release extreme energy from the demons down below, expelling waves of friction that will hunt down players, dealing high damage. User vibrates extremely fast, creating 5 cracks in the ground. Those cracks will expel high damage waves of friction to any nearby players. On impact, they will stun the player and deal high damage. Each crack in the ground will expel 12 waves of friction. Damage: 80 for each wave | Cool down: 120 Seconds | Mana cost: 1000 | Cost: 1200